Bigger is Better
by Higgy
Summary: Spike's annoyed that no one knows what vampiric families are like. that is until his siblings come to town...all 11 of them.
1. family

Bigger is Better  
  
Giles sighed and threw the book he was trying to squeeze information from. If he hadn't have been so absorbed in the lack of research going on he might have thrown the book in another direction and missed hitting his vampire housemate in the head. As it was he didn't and Spike was now sporting a sore head.  
  
"Ow! Rupert, you're a watcher watch where you're throwing stuff." He growled and rubbed the sore spot on his head. Not what he needed today. He'd woken up in a bad mood and now he had a bloody headache, well thank you very much Giles.  
  
Giles for his part didn't sound at all sorry. "Sorry, but maybe you should move and help with the research. Maybe that way I wont hit you." The watcher sighed again and began to clean his glasses. Spike moaned slightly and got up. No use moaning if it would get him thrown out.  
  
"Alright, what we looking for?" He asked and sat in the chair opposite the man. Grabbing a book next to him he flicked through the pages and made no move to actually look for anything.  
  
"The habits and workings of a vampire family. I want Buffy to learn everything there is. We haven't had a vampire family in town since you and your dysfunctional lot. I feel that another will appear when we're least expecting it." Placing his glasses back on his nose Giles went back to his text in front of him.  
  
Spike blinked and pushed down the book that Giles was trying to read. "Wait a tick. You're trying to research vampire families from books when someone who is in the most respected vampire family of all is sitting in your home?" Giles sat for a while contemplating the thought.  
  
It was true that Spike was in the line of Auralius. Maybe he could be of some use after all... "Well then if you are offering your sources I'd be happy to listen." Giles pulled a pad of paper and a pen into view and Spike grinned.  
  
"Never said I'd give you info Rupert. Just wondering if you were that stupid." Giles frowned at the vampire's words and sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Spike smiled. If he couldn't bite them then annoying them was second best. Maybe he'd get one of the scoobies to kill themselves...  
  
"Spike. I don't have to feed you, you know. I could tie you up and let you starve." Giles pointed out and the vampire flinched slightly.  
  
"Just checking there was some of the old Ripper in there. Didn't want to be giving all my secrets away to some weakling." Spike pointed out. Good cover, he thought to himself. Giles felt some pride well up that one of the most vicious killers of all time thought he was bad. Yes it was Spike, but it felt nice to be praised from time to time.  
  
"All right then. When you're ready Spike. Tell me about your vampire family." Giles made himself comfortable and made sure he was ready to write. Spike settled down in his chair and put his arms behind his head.  
  
"Right then. First of all we weren't always dysfunctional. We were only that way because of Angelus. That Angelus that you saw two years ago, that wasn't our Angelus. That was the insane version that had been tortured by the soul for a century. Our Angelus was nothing like that. Plus he wasn't obsessed with a ditsy blonde slayer either." He pointed out. Giles frowned at what the vampire was telling him. Angelus not like that?  
  
"How was he different exactly? Surely you're not trying to tell me he wasn't a killer?"  
  
Spike laughed and shook his head. "Of course he was a killer, but he didn't act like he did. Instead of killing for revenge he killed for fun. He taught us all how to hunt, how to kill, how to do pretty much everything. He was like our father. And he never mistreated us unless we deserved it." Spike was grinning from ear to ear and Giles was wondering what past memory he had running through his head. "We used to love him so much."  
  
"We? You mean Drusilla and yourself?" Giles was trying to take in all the information the vampire was giving him. But then he reminded himself that it was Spike talking and all of it was most likely a lie.  
  
Spike cocked his head to the side and looked into the man's eyes. He seemed confused. "How many childer do you think Angelus had?" surely he wasn't that stupid. He knew about all of them didn't he? He was a watcher for god's sake.  
  
"Drusilla and you. That is what had been recorded in the watchers diaries." Giles answered and seemed to believe it was the correct answer.  
  
"Seriously?" Spike looked shocked and confused. Giles was wondering what could have got the vampire so worked up. The blond grinned when Giles nodded. "Then you don't know much about us mate. You think Buffy needs to learn this? I think you should know it first. No wonder you were researching."  
  
"Spike? How many childer did Angelus have?"  
  
Spike grinned at the watcher. "I was the youngest of twelve."  
  
"Twelve?"  
  
"Yup. Angelus was well known for it. Darla thought it was cute and let him sire us all. You see, in vampire families, it's not the head female who turns the childer; it's the head of the whole family. In our case, Angelus." Spike took a sip of his blood and licked off the traces left on his top lip.  
  
"But only you and Drusilla are left now? That's why you were the only ones with Angelus?" Giles was extremely confused now.  
  
"Course not. As far as I know, we're all still here. The only reason it was just Dru and me is because we're the youngest I guess. So even if he was insane and stuff, Angelus still felt that he had to protect us." Spike finished his blood and left the mug on the table. Giles was jotting down notes like crazy and Spike was watching closely. "Can't believe you watchers think that he only had the two of us. Angelus loved having childer. He liked to look after us."  
  
"Spike this is an incredible revelation. Tell me what were your siblings like? Could you tell me their names please?" Spike was about to answer when Buffy and her friends came through the door. He shut up immediately and took his mug into the kitchen to clean. "Spike?"  
  
"What's up with the evil undead today?" Xander quipped. Giles shook his head and watched as the vampire ignored the young man. Spike was obviously not in the mood for their usual banter so he sat on the sofa and turned on the telly. Giles watched him for a few seconds before turning back to his guests.  
  
"Hello everyone. How were your days?" He asked politely. The overgrown teenagers all made themselves comfortable around his home and helped themselves to his food and drink. It didn't matter; it felt nice to have more company instead of just a bored vampire.  
  
"I got some more research on vampire families. Apparently they hunt in a pack and move round frequently to avoid being found. They kill and move on. Like a pack of wolves really." Willow shared with the rest of the group. Buffy sipped on her lemonade and made a face.  
  
"Seriously?" She made a disgusted vampire noise before carrying on. "Vampires are disgusting creatures."  
  
"I'm sitting right here!" Spike called form the sofa. Buffy rolled her eyes and Willow had the decency to look embarrassed. Xander however, just helped to annoy Spike more.  
  
"That's why she said it loud enough fangless." He told the vampire. Spike just frowned and folded his arms. He looked like a sulking child and Giles had to laugh at his appearance.  
  
"Xander please don't bait the vampire. He's bad enough as he is." Spike just frowned further and turned to face them all.  
  
"Well for your information, vampire families are nothing like that. So nah." To add to the information Spike poked out his tongue in an overly childish way. Xander retaliated by making a face before Spike shut him up by giving him the finger. Giles just shook his head and carried on finishing his notes.  
  
"All right then mister. What are vampire families like? It just makes sense that they would move on after a certain number of killings." Willow pointed out. Spike rolled his eyes and leant over the back of the sofa.  
  
"Of course they move on after a time. But we're talking years. Not just after a few kills. Vampire families make a nest or lair. Like a base where the younger childer stay whilst the Sire takes out the older ones and teaches them. Duh." Spike finished and made himself comfortable again.  
  
"What do you know about vampire families Spike?" Buffy asked and looked triumphant over winning the argument. Spike just rolled his eyes and got up. He made his way to the door and grabbed his duster.  
  
"I'm going out. I'll be back when I get back." And with that he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Giles winced as the door bounced off the doorframe before settling again. That vampire was going to be the death of him.  
  
############  
  
The two cars screeched to a halt as they slammed into the 'welcome to Sunnydale' sign. One pink and one blue, they were identical in make and size, only the colour made them different. Both were open topped and both had vampires in them. Five girls decked the seats of the pink car and six boys were in the blue one. They were laughing and joking together as their cars groaned at the impact. Altogether they yelled into the midnight calm air.  
  
"Home sweet home!" 


	2. home sweet home

The two vampires battled on for their cause. Each wanting what the other did. Blood was spilled, bones were bruised and muscle was torn yet they did not give any sign of stopping until the other would yield. Animalistic growls and snarls were heard all round the area they were fighting in. Neither of the warriors was going to give in.  
  
"All right you two that's enough!" Another vampire yelled. The younger two who had been fighting ceased immediately and backed away from the other. "Nick you can have the room next to Mike's. Rick you can be next to James. Now stop fighting before you have no strength left for tonight's hunt."  
  
"But then who gets that room?" Rick asked with folded arms. It wasn't fair, he wanted the biggest room but his younger brother Nick had started a fight over it. Now his eldest sister Laura had got involved.  
  
Laura rolled her eyes and threw her bags into the room that they were fighting over. "Settled?" Both boys scowled at her before stalking off to their assigned rooms. Laura nodded to herself and closed the door behind her. It was hard having to cope with all her younger siblings, but she could deal. Ever since their Sire had left she'd been in charge, so she had to deal.  
  
They had taken up residence in the mansion their Sire had used last time he was on the Hellmouth. It was large enough to accommodate all of them as it had twelve bedrooms in all and the house itself was huge so they could get away from each other if needed. Laura was now in the largest room to stop the fighting and she was glad that there were no other overly large rooms, or there would have been more fights.  
  
The eldest boy Mike was down at the very end of the hall. Nick was next to him in the left room and Becky was in the right. Kim was next to Nick followed by Drusilla. As soon as they had arrived at the mansion Dru had begged to have the nursery as her room. They had all agreed so that she would be calm tonight and not be too bad on the hunt. Next to Becky was Sophie and next to her was Rick, and then James in the room after that. Next to James he troublemaker was Chris and then Penn next to him. Laura was opposite Penn and next to the spare room. They all knew whom that was reserved for.  
  
Each had retired to their own room to throw in their belongings and get settled. The cars were parked around the back after Mike had pointed out that humans were stupid enough to try and steal a vampire's car. Sometimes Mike loved that car more than his siblings. Although, sometimes it wasn't that hard to hate every single one of the vampires.  
  
They'd arrived on the Hellmouth about half hour ago and they were all very hungry after their journey. It had been pure hell getting here from Mexico where they'd picked up Dru. The insane vampire had told them all that this was where their power circled. They would be safe here and they would find the last member of their family. At least, they hoped they would.  
  
James pulled on his traditional black cap to cover his light brown hair and twisted it round so it was backwards. He grinned and checked that his room was in the normal mess. No point in a tidy room if it wasn't going to stay that way. He banged on the wall between his and Chris' room before going out of his room and into his brother's. His sandy haired brother was jumping up and down whilst playing some tune on his black guitar. He waited for Chris to open his brown eyes and see him before talking.  
  
"Ready to go hunting? Laura said we can go when we're ready and I'm starved." James asked the younger vamp and waited for the answer he knew he would get.  
  
"Sure." Chris replied and put his guitar loving on his bed. He'd had that thing for years now and he'd never let any harm come to it. It was in nearly pristine condition and none of his siblings were allowed to touch it. "Are we all going?" Chris followed his brother to Rick's room before he got an answer.  
  
Rick was doing his blond hair when they entered. Rick was the only male who had taken the habit form their Sire. All the other boys couldn't give a damn about their hair, except Rick. It always had to be perfectly straight so it fell about his face in bangs. James took the opportunity to throw a nearby paperweight at his older brother and get a laugh out of him.  
  
"Of course we're all going tonight Chris. We're all hungry are we not?" Rick answered and pulled on his usual pale blue tee with various surf symbols on it. The younger two followed their brother out to the hallway where they met two of their sisters. Kim and Sophie were discussing some sort of dress code or something and James had to roll his eyes.  
  
Sophie's hair was as usual in a perfect knot on her head with a few precise strands falling round her face. The sandy red hair was a perfect way to accentuate the paleness of her skin. Kim on the other hand had her short blonde hair in a simple high ponytail. The few strands that could have fallen down were pinned to her head with some Kirby grips. The boys had learnt early on that Kim would rather cut all her hair off than have it get in her eyes while she hunted. Sire had been mad when she came home with her short hair that time.  
  
"As usual Rick is being surfer dude. Don't you have any other type of clothes?" Sophie criticised her younger brother. Even if Rick did have perfect hair, she still complained about his style of clothing. Rick shook his head and was about to throw an insult back at his sister when a knife embedded itself in the wall next to Kim's head making them all jump.  
  
"Whoops." Penn grinned and followed the knife's path to pull it from its resting place. Kim scowled at her younger brother and stormed downstairs with Sophie. When the girls had left he received three high fives from his younger brothers. They all congratulated him in their own way before he spoke again. "So, think she'll stay away from my dagger collection now?" They all laughed and followed their sister's to the main room downstairs.  
  
Laura and Dru were already downstairs and waiting on the sofa. Dru was talking to her doll Miss Edith and Laura was explaining something to Kim and Sophie. The boys ignored them and waited for the three remaining members of their party. Penn left the other three within a matter of seconds and went to talk to Mike who had appeared on the stairway.  
  
Becky made her entranced known as she slid down the banister and landed in a neat twist at the end. She gave a quick bow before going to talk to Dru, beanie placed in pride of place over her brown hair. Unlike the other girls Becky was a complete tomboy and was wearing her usual jeans and tee shirt. Her sisters had tried to convince her to where dresses and skirts but they only received a glare and a slammed door in their face for their efforts. Needless to say they had given up pretty soon.  
  
Ten minutes was wasted downstairs before someone thought to yell for their second youngest brother to join them. Nick always had a way for being late. Penn yelled for him twice before any movement was heard. It was unmistakeable that it was Nick heading downstairs. Only he had a skateboard. Nick appeared at the top of the stairway on his beloved board. He grinned before taking a few steps back and leaping onto the handrail only to grind his way downstairs and create long scuff marks on the floor. He kicked up his board and turned to meet his siblings' gaze.  
  
"Eight out of ten." Chris replied to the silent question. Penn shook his head and glared at the youngest male there.  
  
"Miss Edith says you are above the level. You must rise more to regain the numbers unknown to be grasped." Drusilla smiled to her older brother and watched as Nick beamed with pride. Even though he wasn't sure if Dru gave a compliment.  
  
"Nick that was only six. You scuffed the floor." Rick and James shook their heads and gave their answers together.  
  
Nick scowled. "There was no way that was a six. That was a seven at the least." He folded his arms and flicked a stray spike of brown hair that had fallen into his green eyes. The rest of his hair was spiked up and he wore the usual chains and badges on his baggy jeans and tee. His trainers were scuffed to the point of no return and he was wearing his best clothes. Nick was not a vampire for appearance.  
  
Laura shook her head before the fight to break out and stood up. "Enough games guys. Let's go eat." She opened the door and watched everyone go out onto the streets they were going to prowl. Tonight was going to be a good night.  
  
###########  
  
Spike kicked another stone and sighed to himself. Why had he said all those things to the watcher? His siblings were his private life. No one else had to know about them. He was so stupid sometimes. Now there was going to be more and more questions until Giles knows everything. The he'd probably make sure that Buffy knew what they all looked like so she could stake them on the spot if she ever saw them.  
  
God why was he such an idiot? His Sire would never have said a word about this. Angel was probably the one to tell Giles that he only had Dru and himself as childer to protect them all. Bugger, now he'd just ruined everything. Well done Spikey you moron.  
  
The blond sighed and turned back to Giles. Maybe if he went back and told Giles it was a joke then he wouldn't keep pushing the matter and he would never know. It was worth a try.  
  
Of course, it's hard to ignore what you said when the slayer finds you and keeps asking about it. Giles had sent Buffy to patrol and now she'd found Spike. She was now walking alongside the vampire and pissing him off immensely. Not only did he want to forget his siblings, he wanted to be left alone. But no, the slayer had other ideas.  
  
Now he was stuck with the blonde bimbo until either she pissed off or the sun rose. He couldn't even hit her to get the message across. Bugger.  
  
"So what were you and Giles talking about earlier? You seemed really pissed when we got there." Buffy poked the vampire in the side, which only made Spike growl and speed up. He really needed to kill something now. "Was it information? Coz if it was you'd better tell me Spike. I'm the slayer."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes at the usual speech. "I know Slayer. It wasn't information. It was personal stuff that you don't need to know about." He hissed at her and began walking in the opposite direction. The slayer was going patrolling so he'd be able to get away from her if he headed away from the cemeteries.  
  
"Oh what so you can tell Giles but not me?" Dammit she was still following him. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Spike growled and turned to face her again.  
  
"What do you want to be a vamp psychiatrist or something now? Tough slayer. You kill my kind, and you've tried to kill me enough times. Do you really think I'll talk to you about my life?" He scowled at her through the darkness and she tensed slightly. Spike hoped she was scared. Chip of no chip he was ready to hit her if she didn't stop asking questions.  
  
"For your inform..." Buffy was cut off by a scream from nearby. "Come on." She grabbed the cuff of his duster and began dragging Spike in the direction the scream had come from. When he pulled back she turned back to face him. "What? You look like you need to kill something and screams equals demons equals kills aplenty." She took off again and Spike followed slowly.  
  
Sure he wanted to hit something. Just not a demon, a slayer really. He followed her into the alley and watched as she threw a vamp across it into the opposite wall. Spike sighed and watched the slayer work. There was no point helping if there was only one vamp was there? Not really a match. Watching as she pulled out a stake and rammed it into the fledgling's chest he was reminded of all the times he'd nearly been on the receiving end. God his unlife sucked.  
  
Buffy flipped back onto her feet and walked over to her unlikely companion. "Well that was fun." Spike shook his head and rolled his eyes before walking in the direction of Giles'. He needed a drink, and the watcher had some killer brandy.  
  
##########  
  
They watched from the roof as their brother walked away from the slayer. Something was wrong with him. Very wrong and they were going to find out what.  
  
##################  
  
Like? I know the order of the siblings' ages is confusing at the moment but it will be explained in the next chapter by Spike. Please review and tell me what was good and what was bad. Thanks. Higgy xxx. 


	3. siblings

Spike entered Giles' home quietly. He didn't feel like slamming the door as usual and Giles took note that the vampire seemed down and not as enthusiastic as usual. In fact, Spike had been home a full thirty seconds and he hadn't insulted Giles once.

"You're back early." Giles commented and leafed through his book whilst glancing up at the vampire. Spike shrugged and sat on a chair opposite the watcher tracing patterns on the tabletop. "Is something wrong?"

"Didn't feel like staying out tonight. Too many memories." The blond replied and sighed unnaturally. Spike never sighed; he always seemed too worked up to sigh. Indeed Spike was usually a ball of energy, but now he was...calm. And it unnerved Giles.

"Memories of your siblings?" Giles pushed gently with his questions. If Spike was going to act like this he was going to try and get back the old version. This Spike couldn't be trusted. He didn't know how he was going to react.

Spike just nodded.

Giles leaned back in his chair and took off his glasses to clean them. "Do you want to talk about it?" Spike lifted his head and watched the man polish his specs.

"Vamps don't talk about their feelings. We're not s'posed to have any 'member?" Giles nodded and sat back leaning slightly towards the other man now. "Can't talk to anyone bout it. They wouldn't understand anyway."

"How about you just tell me their names?" Giles explained himself when the vampire glared at him. "For information purposes. Not to let out your feelings or anything. I could threaten to stake you if you like." Giles hoped feigning a need for information would let the vampire explain what he was feeling. Spike seemed so weak.

The vampire grinned and sat up straighter. "Yeah. I could do that. For information purposes only though. But if I accidentally slip into revealing anything about my feelings, you'll just have to deal with it." When Giles nodded and smiled at the fact that the vampire had caught on, Spike took an unneeded breath and began from the beginning.

He knew most of the details; Angelus had taken pride in explaining all of his beautiful creations known as his childer.

"Laura's the eldest."

&&&

1839

Darla watched her childe return home from the bedroom window. But he was not alone. Someone was bundled in his arms. She couldn't tell who it was or even if she knew them at all. Little did she know what her childe had in store. Darla hurried down the stairs to meet her boy and his cargo.

"Oh Angelus, she's beautiful..." the elder vampire purred to her lover and looked over the girl spread across the sofa. The girl's brown hair was tangled slightly and lay across her face, but it was not enough to hide the pale skin beneath. The girl was only slight in build and had the perfect figure that any woman of the time would rival. Darla took to her immediately.

"She's mine." Angelus purred and brushed away a few strands of hair away from the girl's forehead. The girl stirred slightly and moved her hand to clutch at the man's.

"What is she called?" Darla asked and wrapped her arms around Angelus' neck still peering adoringly at the girl that lay before them. Before Angelus could answer, there was a reply from the sofa.

Both vampires looked to see the girl wide-awake and watching them with brown eyes rimmed with gold. "Laura. My name is Laura."

&&&

"Darla used to love Laura. And it was just the three of them for a while. Since Laura was Angelus' first childe, Darla helped to teach him how to raise her and they all got close because of it." Spike sipped the blood that Giles had got him from the kitchen and paused to look at the swirling red liquid.

"Then what happened?" Giles interrupted the vampire's memories and jogged him back to the conversation. Spike paused for a while before smiling and continuing.

"Michael."

&&&

1842

The music echoed off the walls and reverberated into the ears of everyone in the room. It was so spectacular that everyone there was enthralled with the sounds and soon forgot their conversations. It was a paradise for anyone who wanted to be there. But not everyone did.

Angelus smiled and slowly made his way round the room to the corner near the buffet. And what a selection there was this evening. Traditional frown plastered on his face, black hair scruffy and hastily thrown back into a ponytail stood the one. His one. The one that was soon to become his. He was perfect and ready.

Making his way through the crowd and hastily pushing away the mortals that got too close, Angelus was soon next to the man. Still holding onto the beauty of youth stood the one. Brown eyes did not hide the fact that the man didn't want to be there. Angelus smiled and stood directly in the young man's gaze, gaining a disregarded look.

"And I wonder just why someone as attractive as yerself cannot enjoy a mere party." The vampire smirked when the man tensed slightly at the compliment. Obviously not used to men playing with words to another man. He'd have to teach him.

"I'm enjoying myself just fine sir thank you." The young man muttered and brushed a stray hair from his eyes. He went to move away from the looming figure but was stopped by a firm hand on his arm.

"Nay." Angelus shifted his weight slightly closer and smiled as the man tensed. "I can see it in those eyes Michael. You're not enjoying yerself one bit." Angelus whispered. Gently leaning inwards he had to restrain himself when there was a gasp of breath. No use changing face when he wasn't ready.

"How...how do you..."

"Come with me Michael. Come with me to a place rid of this. No hustle and bustle. No crowd. No hiding. Nothing you don't want. Come with me. Will ye come with me now?" Angelus felt his mouth shift but not his forehead. Good, no one would notice if they were quiet. "I can give you everything."

"I...I will." Angelus smiled. There was no way he was letting his boy go now. He had been charmed and was now waiting. Waiting for the moment. Now.

"Close your eyes. I will take you. Me boy." Angelus didn't even bother to slap a hand to cover the man's mouth as he slid his fangs into the tender flesh. The music was strong and the dancers were creating just the correct amount of noise to cover screams of a dying man. Yes, this place was perfect.

&&&

Giles shuddered and poured himself another cup of tea. "I'm sure Angelus was proud to have his first son." How had his life come to this? From being a librarian/watcher to being a vampire counsellor.

"Oh he was. Michael could do no wrong." Spike chuckled to himself, no doubt reliving a hidden memory. "Angelus waited for a bit then. Five years. Not too long, but long enough for Michael and Laura to become accustomed to their new lives before the next."

"And who was that?" Giles asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"Sophie."

&&&

1847

"Please I need shelter. There's a storm coming and I have nowhere to go. Please Miss." He whispered in a hoarse voice. No use trying to act like a complete beggar. Manners were everything in this day and age.

"Oh you poor thing, of course. Come right in and warm yourself by the fire." She ushered him in and guided the stranger towards the fire. The poor man looked bedraggled and worn down. There was a deep scratch on his face and it looked like some sort of animal had taken a chunk from his coat and possibly his arm.

"Thank you Miss. God bless your kind soul." He eyed the crucifix on the wall wearily and sidestepped it carefully. Shrugging off the cloak he wore atop his clothes, he was delighted when the girl took it from him and hung it up. Obviously she was waiting for him to stay away.

"Please do sit down and I shall get you some food." The girl requested gently. He voice was soft as silk and floated through the air. She was just what he had been waiting these five years for. An angel.

"No Miss. Not to be ungrateful, but it would be unseemly to eat before the master of this house if you catch my meaning." He grumbled low to sound even more the beggar. She was going to be worth this undignified entry.

"That is quite alright. My father is away. I shall be the only one here for the next few days." She laughed slightly and the sound was like a soft chiming of bells. Angelus licked his lips slightly and thought of himself attached to the neck of this beautiful child.

"Perfect." He smiled and stood to his full height, pulling back his hair out of his eyes and readjusting the clothing that was twice as itchy as uncomfortable. How did the beggars do it? The girl stood back a little and watched him warily.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine me child." He talked smoothly, not like before and added his accent to feel more like himself. The girl looked confused and was nearing the crucifix when he changed his face. However, instead of screaming like any sane person, she merely turned to face the cross.

"Please sir. If I am about to meet God, may I talk to him first, from this plane of existence?" She had tears in her eyes and Angelus could smell the fear she was trying to mask. He approached her carefully and turned her to face him.

"Me child, I grant you permission to speak." She sighed and went to turn back, when he stopped her she looked up at him confused. "Now talk to me." Sophie never said farewell to her Lord, but greeted him the same the next evening.

&&&

"Poor girl..."

"Hey if you're going to start dissing my family's birthes then we'll stop right here right now."

"Sorry, carry on."

"Right. Kim."

&&&

1851

"Darla?" The vampire looked up to see her favoured childe holding the hand of a young girl. Darla stood and smiled. Another beautiful girl. "Isn't she perfect darling? I thought you might like her." Angelus pulled the girl forward and made sure his mate could see his new girl.

"Oh Angelus. She looks just like I did when I was human and young." Darla sighed and stroked the young girl's cheek. The girl for her part didn't move, just smiled at the compliment. "What's your name dearie?"

"Kim Madam." The girl pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and curtseyed slightly. Darla laughed and pulled he girl upright. Angelus smiled and patted Kim's shoulder affectionately.

"Kim was raised well my love. Looks like I wont need to teach manners this time." Angelus grinned and received a kiss from his mate.

"She's perfect Angelus. Has she met the others?" Darla watched as the girl glanced round with wide blue eyes, obviously scared. The older vampire quickly hushed the girl and linked arms with her. "Let's go."

Angelus left the room first and went along the hallways to a room that had a lot of noise coming from it. Entering he saw just why there was so much noise. Whipping the door open and letting it reverberate off of the wall behind him, Angelus grinned at the slight startled noises he received from his childer.

"What's all this ruckus?" He growled playfully. He'd never once had to yell at his childer before. They were all perfect little angels to him and never needed any kind of punishment.

Michael grinned and immediately stood to attention and gave a mock salute to his sire. "Nothing sire. There is no ruckus sire." Angelus smiled and thwapped him playfully round the head.

Laura laughed at the display and helped Sophie back to her feet. "We were just having a discussion Sire. We're excited about our new brother or sister."

"Michael says they'll be a boy, but Laura and I know you've turned a girl. You've always liked us girls better haven't you sire?" Sophie glared over at Michael and poked out the tiniest tip of her tongue, to which Michael responded with a growl.

Angelus laughed and hugged all three to him. "I love you all equally. Now be nice." He whispered when Darla entered with Kim at her side. "This is your sister. Kim."

"But I wanted a brother!"

&&&

Giles chuckled despite himself. "Yes I suppose Michael was quite desperate for a brother. Having spent the past nine years with only Angelus as male company. It must have been quite difficult for him to live with four women."

Spike smiled and licked the trace of blood from his lips. "It soon got better. Coz now's when Darla went away for a while."

"What happened?"

"Penn."

&&&

1855

"Forgive me father. I meant not to disobey you."

"But you did you disgrace!" The larger man pushed the shorter out of the door and kicked him swiftly in the chest. The small man doubled over in pain and a loose strand of dark hair fell into his blue eyes. He stood up shakily and tried to reason with the drunken slob in the doorway.

"Please father. I did not mean to go against you. You know I would not." Penn called over the shouting from the pub doorway that his father was standing in. It was no use. The man's face was scarlet and there was no reasoning with him this time.

"Out!" The drunkard bellowed. Catching his son off guard he managed to pin the younger to a nearby wall. "I will not let you into my home until you have learned some manners boy." The whiskey in his breath burned against Penn's cheek and he longed to be anywhere else but here.

Soon enough his father had staggered back inside and there was an uproar of cheers and shouts from the tavern. Penn scrambled to his feet and ran for it. Better to get away while he still could. There was no knowing what his father would do if he stayed here.

But where to go? He couldn't go home. He had no friends to run to. No other family. He was completely alone. Sighing and sniffing away the tears that threatened to fall he began walking in no particular direction. That was when it happened.

A gang of thugs that had been watching him for weeks began to follow him. Before he knew what was happening, Penn was running through the dismal streets trying to find somewhere safe. But he had nowhere to go. He was alone.

"Quick lad, in here!"

Penn sidestepped into the empty porch and watched as the gang herded straight past them. "Thank you." He turned to find a man taller than he with the face of an Angel. Letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding Penn gazed upon the face of his saviour. "Is there anything I can do? In return for you saving me?"

"You can stay. With me. For eternity."

As the fangs sank into his neck, Penn didn't even scream. He had found someone that understood. He was not alone.

&&&

"So Penn joined them that night? I'm sure Michael was thrilled."

"Oh he and Penn became great friends. But you know that saying, watch what you wish for?"

"Yes..."

"Prime example. Richard."

&&&

1859

"You certainly are a pretty little thing." The man growled into the boy's ear. Richard winked over the looming man's shoulder to the boys that were hiding behind him.

"That I am sir. Cheap too." He grinned when the man's eyes sparkled with lust. Oh this would be easy. Almost too easy. "I'm also very flexible and talented." The man laughed slightly and Richard could feel his excitement brushing against his leg now.

The blond haired boy tried to hide the shudder at the thought that another man would be willing to do such a thing. Not to worry though, if he could hold on a little longer he and the boys would be fed tonight. And by the feel of things, it was only a few seconds until...

"How much are you?"

Richard grinned and gave the slightest of nods to the rest of his crowd. As they ripped the man's body away from his own he laughed and watched his friends pin the man's arms and legs whilst the others searched his pockets for anything of value. "Everything you got." He smirked and stood towering above the man's face.

Of course, he would have taken more time to gloat if someone hadn't snatched him from behind and taken him down a misused alley that none of his boys went down. Shaking slightly at the thought that it could be a friend of the drunken man, Richard tried not to think of what they would do to him. Instead, he bit the hand covering his mouth and turned to face his attacker. If living on the streets had taught him one thing, it was that you could win any fight with your teeth.

"Calm yourself lad. I was only trying to help." The stranger chuckled and pulled the boy closer to himself. Richard pulled away again and stood a good few paces back from the man. The figure was tall and daunting. Not someone you wanted to mess with.

"Help? How is gagging me and dragging me away from my friends help?" He tried to back up more when the man took another step forward but was stopped by the wall against his back.

"Because," the dark haired stranger continued, "I can give you a family. I can stop this and give you a home. Forever." The man smiled and pinned Richard between himself and the wall. "Forever."

The blond struggled and tried to call out when the man bit him. To no avail. He was going to have family whether he wanted it or not.

&&&

"I don't understand what this has to do with 'watching what you wish for'."

"If you'd stop interrupting you'd understand wouldn't you?"

"Sorry. Carry on."

"James."

&&&

1861

Green eyes peered into the darkness and he increased his pace slightly. Whoever was following him had been doing so for a while and did not seem to want to give up soon. The wind was picking up speed and he had to get home soon before the weather became worse.

Moving towards the street that his house was located on James' breath caught in his throat when he felt the breeze catch his hair and almost whisper his name. But that was ridiculous. He was hearing things. Perhaps it was best if he went home and rested for a while. His thoughts were running away from him again.

Of course, when it did it again he wasn't so sure of his thoughts.

The trees were not rustling as much as they should if the wind was strong enough to ruffle his hair. The breeze was not coming in regular intervals either; it was in short sharp hitches and made a chill run down his neck. He wrapped the overcoat of his around himself and quickened his step. He needed to rest.

James was three steps from home when he felt the hand clasp onto his shoulder. He was turned around swiftly until he found himself facing his pursuer. Releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding, James managed to ruffle the few loose strands of the man's hair. The colour of the man's hair was exactly the same as his own in texture and he wished that he could touch it.

"And may I ask why you were running from me child?" The man's voice was soft and smooth. It was so calming that James forgot that he was caught in the arms of a stranger and possible threat.

"I...I was scared." He admitted. "I thought that you could be a thief or dangerous or...something." James blushed when he though about what he'd just said. The man had taken the breath from his lungs and he was finding it hard to form words whilst under his gaze.

"Are you scared now child?" The man whispered and James felt himself being pulled slightly closer to the taller figure.

"Yes sir." He replied in a hushed voice. The man was too close for comfort now, and he could feel the breeze from before on the back of his neck.

"Then you are no fool." James heard the man utter before he felt the sharp pain in his neck.

&&&

"I still don't see what..."

"Shh! You're missing the good bit. Chris."

&&&

1863

"Well? Have you learned anything Michael?" Angelus purred and lent his head back against the thigh of James. For some reason, the boy liked to play with his hair. He was surrounded by all of his childer in the sitting room of their mansion.

Michael nodded from his perch next to Penn and opposite Angelus. He looked at the new brother he had nestled in his Sire's arms. He should never have asked for a new brother. Now he had four. But he had to admit they were all great.

Richard and James were sitting behind their sire, James was stroking Angelus' hair and Richard was talking to his younger sibling about their new brother. Michael had no doubt that the three of them combined would be a powerful force not to be reckoned with.

Laura, Sophie and Kim were sulking after having another younger brother brought home. The three were constantly asking their sire for a little sister. They were sick of being the only girls in the house, in their opinion; it was good the Darla was home.

Their grandsire was seated beside her childe and looking over Christopher with piercing eyes. The young fledge was fast asleep in Angelus' arms and their sire was watching him sleep whilst talking to his sire. The new boy's sandy hair kept falling in his eyes and Angelus kept brushing it back out again.

Darla stood and motioned for the girls to follow her. They did so and Angelus also rose form his seat on the floor to place Christopher along the sofa James and Richard were on. They shifted happily and began chattering to their newest brother. Richard hadn't been so excited since Angelus brought James home.

Penn was soon talking to Michael and Angelus smiled whilst looking over his boys. Christopher would fit in perfectly. But Darla was correct the girls were outnumbered slightly. Time for a new daughter.

&&&

"I see. Michael soon had four brother simply because he asked for one?"

"Well Angelus always liked having new childer, and he did like all his boys. But I think some of their turning was because he wanted to teach Michael a lesson."

"I see. So who was the next girl?"

"Rebecca."

&&&

1867

It had taken four years. Four years of fights, fists and fangs. But he had found her. The girls had been going crazy with so many boys around all the time. And the boys were going mad with the girls always complaining. It was common sense that childer of the same gender usually got on well. It was only when they were mixed that there were fights.

Just to add to the tension, his childer hadn't had anyone new for a while. Four years was the longest all of them had been together without anyone new to introduce. When a new childer was brought home, they always had someone to go to if things got too much. Someone who new to being a vampire, someone that they could teach or just plain talk too without getting into a five year long argument.

So he was walking home with his newest girl. She was slight and very beautiful. Her brown hair was perfect and Sophie would have hours of fun plaiting it and trying out new styles. Her green eyes were perfect and he knew that Laura would have fun trying to make them stand out more. Also, she seemed to be a good talker. So Kim would be kept amused. Also, there was another good thing about his new baby.

Rebecca had grown up with four elder brothers.

&&&

"So I suppose she was not too daunted by the new overly large family?"

"Oh no. Not Becky. There was something that Angelus didn't take into account when he turned her."

"And that is?"

"Becky was exactly like her brothers. A complete tomboy if ever there was one."

"In that day and age?"

Spike nodded and licked the remainder of blood from his lips. "But we're not done yet. Nick."

&&&

1870

He waited silently and didn't make a sound as the boy ran straight into where he was waiting. The rain was pelting down around them. Puddles were appearing here and there, and the bridge that they were under was the only sanctuary from the beating water.

Angelus smiled at the young man and offered him a cigarette even thought he knew the boy would refuse. As predicted, Nicholas shook his head but took a step closer to the vampire as he lit up. Angelus blew out a stream of smoke into the rain and watched as some droplets fell into a large puddle.

"So." Nicholas began. "Where were you heading when the rain began?" Angelus smiled and took a step closer to the boy. Nicholas didn't even step back. He merely smiled and lent back against the wall as the vampire was doing.

"I was looking for someone." Angelus replied and looked back out to the rain. He knew that the boy was curious now. Nicholas was a curious boy.

"Well who were you looking for? I might know them." Nicholas smiled and watched as the vampire blew a smoke ring away from them both.

Angelus smirked and threw the cigarette to the floor, crushing it beneath his heel. He then turned completely to face Nicholas and reached out to grab his hand. "Of course you do child. Of course you do."

The cigarette's light stopped flickering as Nicholas let out his last breath and sank against Angelus' chest.

&&&

"So I'm led to believe that Drusilla and Yourself are the last two childer?"

"Yup. Wanna hear about Dru?"

&&&

1873

Angelus burst through the door with the girl in his arms and a grin on his face. "This is it my loves." He called into the room filled with his childer. He was holding lucky number eleven in his arms.

"Another sister?" Laura was excited.

"She's pretty." Sophie was already thinking of dressing up the girl.

"What's her name Sire?" Christopher was thinking on a more basic level.

"Is she the girl you've been taunting?" Nicholas was happy at not being the youngest any more.

"Is she insane like you said Sire?" Penn wanted to know everything.

"He never said she was insane." Kim had to disagree with her brother.

"Yes he did!" Michael is quick to jump to Penn's defence.

"He said she had visions. She's seer." Rebecca clarified.

"He said she was insane!" James joined the side of his brothers.

"Did not!" Richard was for once agreeing with his sister.

Soon Angelus was standing in the middle of a full-blown argument. He sighed and sat down with Drusilla on his lap. Of course, the debate went on and on whilst Darla and Angelus were comforting Drusilla when she woke up.

The argument kept going into the early hours of the morning, when all good childer should be asleep.

&&&

"Extraordinary."

"Of course, that's when Angelus decided no more childer. Eleven was enough, and any more meant that there would be more fights. It was bad enough already."

"But you..."

"Seven years between me and Dru. That's the longest span of time between two of Angelus' childer. Work it out watcher, I was an accident."

Haha! Keep you guessing for William's turning...am I evil? Please review if you want more. I stand by what I said before. More reviews mean a happier Higgy. And a happier Higgy writes more fanfic. And more fanfic means more reading. Continue the circle and the fic gets completed earlier. See? Everybody wins!


	4. slayer issues

Giles was flustered to say the least. A master vampire that had been feared for most of his existence had just given him details of his unlife. Yet, he had been an accident? How did that work? The Brit cleaned his glasses and watched the vampire enjoy his new mug of blood.

Certainly Spike was different from other vampire, but he had put it down to being so old. But now he had just been told that Spike was the youngest of twelve. An unwanted youngster from the clan of Auralius. Yet he was the only one of Angelus' childer that had tried to kill the slayer. Certainly Drusilla was there, but she never really came near Buffy.

Giles sighed and put his glasses back on. "An accident? How exactly?" He asked and fiddled with his pen. He was about to unearth something that no other watcher had ever heard of. An unwanted childer. A very rare occurrence and only one other recording of it had been mentioned to him. Yet there were only documents stating that the female had been turned, tried and staked for not fulfilling her sire's wishes. But she had meant to be turned really...this was confusing.

Spike grinned and Giles noticed that some blood had escaped his mouth and was making a neat line of red down his chin. The vampire hadn't noticed and began talking. "Don't think it was like: 'Hey Darla, I accidentally bit this kid then he slipped and fell on my bleeding wrist.' It was nothing like that. It's weird how it happened, and I don't remember all of it. Just the parts where I had most of my blood."

The ex-watcher was fascinated and scribbled down some notes on his nearly full pad of paper. This was truly golden information he was getting. "Please Spike, do go on. I'd like to hear about..."

"Hey Giles!"

"G-man!"

"It's our very own book man here to save the day again."

Spike was out of his seat in the blink of an eye and making his way upstairs to his room. Giles sighed and threw his pen down. These overgrown teenagers were getting in the way of vital information. "What have I told you about calling me that?"

Xander grinned and flopped onto his sofa. "You know you love it really." He commented and flipped through a magazine he'd found. "Say, what's up with the neutered vamp today?"

"He does seem pretty huffy and not so 'grr' as usual." Willow smiled and went to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and went to sit beside her best friend. Xander smiled and shifted slightly so that Willow could have some room.

Giles nodded and sipped at his cold cup of tea. "Spike's fine." He reasoned with them. He pulled the pad of paper he'd been writing on and handed it to Buffy. "I think you should read this. It's about a vampire family I've been researching, it could help you prepare for what they're like."

Buffy shrugged and pocketed the small pad. "Sure. Buffy read Buffy slay. I can do that." She nodded and smiled at her ex-watcher. "Which reminds me, I think we have got a new family of vamps in town." Giles seated himself and listened to her. "When I was talking to Spike earlier, I felt this huge...presence. My slayer senses were going berserk. Like it does when there're really old vamps in town."

Giles nodded and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Did you, erm...see any vampires around?"

"No. That's the point. I searched for the rest of the night, even after Spike left and there was nothing. I couldn't find a vamp anywhere. It's like they just scampered away or something." Buffy frowned and picked up a book of Giles, although they all knew she didn't intend to study it.

"Like they could sense the new big bad too?" Willow asked from the sofa. Giles paused contemplating. It certainly fitted.

"Most likely. Vampire's can sense each other's presence you know." The watcher sipped his tea and contemplated the information he had about vampire families. Indeed it seemed that Spike would be needed in this case.

"Really? They have like...radar for other vamps?" Giles paused at Xander's analogy. Indeed the boy could whittle things into their simplest forms.

"Only for old vampires. Ones with power." He paused again checking his brain for any other information. "And they can smell each other."

"Ew!" Buffy pulled a face and looked at her friends then watcher. "Like dogs? That's so gross."

"I'm pretty sure they don't go around sniffing each other's butts Buff." Xander pointed out and watched as Willow made a face, obviously having bad visuals. "Alright, what are you thinking of?"

"The dog thing. Spike and Angel." She shuddered and waited for them to catch on. As if on cue they gave a collective shudder and simultaneously told off Willow forgiving them the bad visuals.

"Well either way, I have big bad vamps to kill. Before those initiative guys catch them." Buffy jumped off the side she had been sitting on and grabbed her coat. Xander and Willow declined her offer of joining her and she shrugged before leaving the house. Giles sighed and sat on the sofa beside the other two.

"I think we're meant to be researching." Xander pointed out. None of them moved to get the books.

!"£$%&()

Kim and Sophie watched from their perch on the sofa as Penn threw more vases and antiques at the wall. He let out an animalistic yell and tore at everything in the room. He let out everything from a snarl to a yell before sinking to the floor in the middle of the room.

Nick was sitting on the floor leaning back on Laura's legs with Dru by his side. Dru was quietly talking to her doll and he was toying with the wheels on his skateboard whilst Laura played with their hair. Mike was pacing round the room quietly thinking. The troublesome trio of Rick, James and Chris was huddled together on the opposite sofa to their sisters. Becky was lying on her back staring at the ceiling, not making a sound.

"The slayer!" Penn cried and hit the floor in rage. "Why?" he snarled and beat against the carpet beneath his palms. His siblings were used to Penn showing his emotions through rage. It was just easier to let him carry on and calm down in his own time.

Michael, or Mike as he was now known, had stopped his pacing and was thinking hard about what they had seen. Their little brother had been talking to the slayer. Not fighting, not insulting, not torturing, talking to the slayer. They had to find out why. This was not acceptable.

"Why Laura?" Becky whispered from her spot on the floor. "Why was he doing that?" If in doubt, ask Laura she was the eldest and more than likely knew the answer. But she just shook her head and went back to stroking Nick and Dru's hair.

Rick suddenly stood up with a look of determination on his face. "That's it." he spoke firmly and evenly. "I can't sit here and do nothing while our brother is doing one of the most unnatural things possible." He stalked towards the door and pulled it open.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sophie called from her seat. They were all watching as their brother looked back before explaining.

"I'm going to find him. Who's coming with me?" Not surprisingly James and Chris stood immediately and made their way to their brother's side. The three had been inseparable at one time and now they practically did everything together.

"You can't just go find him!" Kim called to them. Shocked at their behaviour. They had all been taught how to hunt and search efficiently but it seemed the boys had forgotten everything Angelus had ever taught them.

"Why not?" Nick stood from the floor and held his skateboards close. "It's what we came here to do." He joined his brothers by the door and they smiled at him in thanks.

Becky sighed and got to her feet. "They're right. And we need to find out what's going on before I go crazy." She made sure her beanie was firmly on her head before going over to her four brothers. The five of them made quite a team.

Michael sighed and sat next to Laura. The two were the decision makers of the team and they knew they had the final say. When Drusilla danced over to the majority of her siblings they knew they were fighting a loosing battle.

Penn was soon on his feet and Sophie and Kim were also. Laura sighed and nodded her head. It seemed they had a brother to find.

!"£$%&()

Okay it has to be said. I'm a bad rude girl. I thought you guys might want a separate chapter for William's turning so you can have it next time. I swear. Big promises and a cherry on top. Of course, that's only if you give me ideas. I don't know where this fic is going exactly and I'd appreciate any ideas. Also Mimi, thank you for your ideas for Care! I love them so much. But please no more or I wont have time to put them all in. luv Higgy xxx.


	5. the baby

"They've gone Spike." Giles called upstairs and waited for the vampire to come down. Sure enough, Spike made his way down shortly after being called. "I don't see why you didn't stay down here." Giles pointed out and began cleaning up after his visitors. He moved into the kitchen and put their rubbish in the bin as Spike settled himself on the sofa.

"They'd tease me again." Spike answered as if it was the obvious thing in the world. "And I don't cope so well with teasing. Get your pen and paper watcher. I'll tell you a story about a man, the night he died."

!"£$&()

11th November 1880

"Now no complaining my darlings." Angelus asked nicely as he made his way to the door. His childer were all upset about tonight's decision and he knew there would be hell to pay later, but right now they were doing as they were told.

"But Sire..." Nick whined and pulled on Angelus' sleeve. "Why not?" He was pouting something awful, just like his ten siblings were. Angelus rolled his eyes and pushed back Nick's hand.

"You know it's for your own safety my darlings." Angelus whispered and backed away to the exit.

"But you know we'll be careful!" Penn snapped and was rewarded with a slap round the face for his troubles. He rubbed the slightly pink skin and looked at his sire in shock. He'd never hit him before.

"Don't you ever answer back to me again young man." Their sire answered in a clipped tone. They all backed away a pace and Dru hid behind her older siblings. Sophie and Kim were holding hands and looking at their sire in fear.

Michael was looking at the floor in submission, as was Laura. It seemed the older two had some sense to back down and ask no questions. Richard, James and Chris were all huddled together on their sofa and looking scared in case their sire took a turn at them next. Becky and Nick were both looking between Penn and Angelus to see what would happen.

"Now, I didn't want to have to do that Penn. But you answered back. What I have asked of you all tonight is not hard yet very important. Do you all understand?" When Angelus received eleven nods of the head he turned on his heel and left without another word.

"But why can't we go with him?" Becky asked the silent room.

!"£$&()

"So Angelus wanted all his childer to stay at home on the night you were turned? Why exactly?" Giles asked his vampire housemate. Spike was curled on one end of the sofa doodling on a pad of paper he'd found while reciting his tale.

Spike looked up at the man on the other end of the sofa and smiled slightly. "There was a slayer about."

!"£$&()

"Please Kat, you have to understand just how dangerous this vampire is!" Carl scurried after his slayer and tried to stop her from leaving the house they lived in. "This is no ordinary vampire young lady, this is the great Angelus."

"I know Carl. And so I'll be extra careful and only use a crossbow from a safe distance." Katrina double-checked her weapons before going towards the door. She was going to kill this vampire if it was the last thing she did. "Does that sound safe?"

"No. What sounds safe is you staying here with me at home where Angelus can't enter." The short man replied. Carl was no fighter. He was a book man and his slayer was not helping him stay calm. Carl was always anxious about his Slayer's well being and barely let her out of his sight.

"He wont see me and I'll stay far enough away so that he can't smell me." Kat replied and opened the door. "Don't wait up." And with that, she was gone.

!"£$&()

"You were turned when there was a slayer about? Was Angelus mad?" Spike looked up from his doodles at the man's shock. Surely he wasn't that interested that he wanted to be sure of Spike's safety?

"Well I wasn't meant to be turned was I? I said I was an accident and I was. So shut up and just listen." He returned to his sketches of his siblings and began his tale again.

!"£$&()

William sniffed back the tears as he thought back over his rejection. Cecily didn't love him. She never had and never would. He was a failure. Beneath her. She was an angel and he was merely a peasant. He was nothing compared to her.

He tore up his poetry violently and tried to forget the useless words he had used to try and woo her. She was too perfect for him. He was worthless of her presence, let alone her love. She could never love him, not even like him. He was beneath her.

And now, just to prove how pathetic he was, he was crying like a baby in a barn because the most effulgent being on the planet had rejected him. What had he expected? Cecily would never have just thrown her arms around him and proclaimed her love to him. He was nothing to her. He was beneath her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Oh great. Just brilliant. Now some stranger was going to have a go at him for existing. His life was awful. How could he afford to live any longer? He wished that God would just remove him from the planet completely. At least then he wouldn't have to deal with everyone laughing at him anymore.

"I thought I told you to stay at home!" Who was yelling at him? It wasn't mother it was a male voice. Plus, no one had said he couldn't go out. Wha was the stranger talking about? Maybe he was drunk.

To save any arguments or brawls that were about to begin, William mumbled a short apology and stood up to leave, still with his back to the stranger.

"Don't you dare walk away from me young man!" Came the yell and William picked up his pace to try and avoid the man. It was no use. As soon as he began walking he felt two arms wrap themselves round his chest and something sharp penetrate his neck in two places.

He squeaked and tried to pull away from the man or whatever it was. Tears fell down his face as the man's grip tightened and his air supply was nearly cut off. He gasped for air and coughed to try and gain more oxygen. It didn't work and he could feel the man had drawn blood and was licking at it. He struggled again and whimpered as more of his blood was taken and the lips fasten on him. It didn't feel right. He was so scared and the man wasn't letting go.

He felt himself get tired as he tried to speak. His vision was blurry and his head hurt. He was hearing a slight ringing start in his ears and things were becoming harder to decipher. Giving a final struggle he tried to dislodge his attacker. The man only carried on drinking from him.

Soon William was practically unconscious in the man's arms. Not aware of what was happening any more, he obediently began licking at the liquid pushed against his lips before passing out.

"And don't you ever think of walking away from me again James." Angelus hissed and lifted the boy into his arms, still not looking at his face. Having shared a blood link with his sire meant that James would wake up being more attached to his sire. Probably not wanting to leave his side at all for the next few days.

Perfect.

!"£$&()

"So you really were an accident?" Giles asked the now quiet vampire and watched as he nodded sullenly. Spike was still sketching on his pad of paper and Giles had half a mind to ask what he was drawing. "That's fascinating. You were the only childer he didn't stalk, know, terrorise or even like. You really were an accident."

Spike scowled at the watcher and hurriedly scribbled all over the picture he'd been drawing. "You don't think I know that?" he growled and threw the pad of paper across the room. "He thought I was James and didn't even want to turn me."

"Now really Spike, do you think that's mature?" Giles glared at the vampire and went to pick up the paper. "Having a hissy fit just because your sire thought you were someone else?"

"Yes!" Spike yelled back and threw a pillow at the older man's head. Fortunately it didn't have bricks in it and didn't cause the chip to go off. Giles shook his head and glared at the vampire who was acting like a child.

"If you're going to act like that then you can get out. I'm not putting up with this behaviour!" Giles yelled and watched as Spike just lowered his head to his hands. The vampire curled up on the sofa like a disobedient animal and refrained from making eye contact. "Spike..." Giles sighed and sat next to the vampire. "I didn't mean to yell."

"Yeah well I didn't mean to be so stupid." Spike mumbled from beneath his arms and sighed slightly. "But how would you feel when your siblings kept saying how much of a mistake you were? Angelus didn't even stalk me for crying out loud. They kept rubbing it in my face that he didn't torture me either."

Giles sat back and began to clean his glasses. This truly was the weirdest conversation he'd ever had. "Well Spike, I'm sure if Angelus had seen your face he would have began stalking you. Okay?" Giles saw the vampire nod slightly and almost beamed with pride of being able to make a century old creature feel better.

"They called me a freak you know? Said I was a weak freak because Angelus wouldn't let me from his sight except for bedtime. Even then he let me sleep with him for the first few days so they would get used to me." Spike looked up and Giles could see just how upset the vampire was getting talking about his early days as a vampire. Obviously the change had been harder for him then with the others.

"You're not a weak freak." He pointed out. "You've killed two slayers and scared Buffy out of her mind before now. You Spike are anything but weak." Spike just nodded silently and lent back in the sofa.

Before Spike could thank the watcher, there was a knock at the door.

!"£$&()

Bit short...meh get over it. Give me long reviews and I'll give you longer chapters. Deal?


	6. guess who

Giles sighed from his seat beside the vampire and threw his head back to rest on the back of the sofa. Obviously one of the children had forgotten something and come to collect it. "Who is it?" he called over his shoulder without opening his eyes.

There was a slight pause outside before the answer came forth. "I…It's me. It's Willow." She called through the door. There was another pause and a slight thud against the door as if the Wicca was in urgent need of whatever she'd forgotten. "I've got some friends out here Giles. Can you hurry up and let me in? Please?" she asked loud and clear to the watcher.

The ex-librarian sighed again and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. He was not in the mood for this. "Fine, it's open. Come in. All of you come in." The sudden bang of the door hitting the wall was enough to startle Spike and make him get into a ready position. He spread his weight as he saw Willow be pushed out of the way of her 'friends'.

Seeing Willow be forcefully shoved, Giles was on his feet and rushing towards the girl. He helped her stand straight as he looked over the strangers that had entered his home.

He was trying to make out exactly why they had hurt Willow, when he heard a yelp from over by the sofa. He turned to see that Spike was now on the floor writhing beneath a mass of six other males. He was being forcefully pinned to the floor by the others, whilst five girls stood in front of the exit.

"Get off me you bunch of wankers!" Spike yelled from his place on the floor. They were all clambering on top of him and one was forcefully ruffling his hair. Spike growled from beneath them and somehow managed to push his way free. "You stupid sods! What did you do that for?"

"Hello to you too little brother." One of them grinned. His blonde hair flopped in front of his eyes and he flicked it back within seconds. I guess you didn't feel us get in town then?"

Giles stood with Willow behind him. She was shaking a little and the small cross he had to protect them from what was obviously now a dozen vampires, was not making her feel any better about the situation. "Giles they grabbed me and made me do it. Honest I didn't want to." She whispered to the ex watcher and tightened her grip around his arm.

Spike folded his arms across his chest defensively and scowled at the intruders. "That doesn't mean anything. I can still kick all your arses." Four of the women rolled their eyes; Drusilla however merely clapped her hands.

"Oh…naughty naughty Spike. Didn't see us all coming to get him. He'll be hard pressed to find an answer now." She giggled to herself. Laura sighed and hushed her from where she was standing. Drusilla took no notice and continued to whisper to herself.

"Guys can we go eat now? I'm getting hungry!" Nick asked from beside his brothers. They were taking far too long. The plan had been to come to town, find the mansion, find William and live happily ever after pissing off the slayer. Of course, the fact that their brother was working with the slayer was causing a slight problem.

"No." Spike uttered. "No eating. Get out of town and go somewhere else. If you stay here Buffy will kill you." He pointed out and took a step closer to his siblings. "I mean it guys, go elsewhere. There's nothing here but trouble."

"I thought you liked trouble?" Sophie answered and smiled at the glare William sent her way. "Surely you're not afraid of the slayer William. We heard that you had killed two since we left."

"You're coming with us William. We wont harm your pets humans if you come with us now." Michael was always the voice of order. Laura was in charge of the girls and all of them effectively, but if it involved one of the boys, he was in charge. "So move."

"Spike?" Giles ventured from his safe corner. All twelve of the vampire turned to look at him. Drusilla smiled and waved. "Er…are these people your siblings you were telling me about?"

"Siblings?"

"Hush Willow! Because I was just wondering why the whole clan of Auralius would walk into a place where they knew the slayer could be." He was hoping to scare them all off. Maybe the thought of the slayer would make these vampires reconsider.

"So?" ten voices all replied. Dru merely giggled and pointed to the ceiling, tracing the patterns the stars made. Giles paled slightly when he realised that these vampires were in no way scared of the slayer. "We could kill her easily. One snap of a neck is all it takes to…"

"No! No killing the slayer all right? This is my town guys. No killing unless I say so. The slayer is out of bounds for all of you and you'd better bloody remember that." He growled the last past and saw the shocked looks on his siblings' faces.

Penn growled and approached his brother. "It seems that you have forgotten who gives the orders around here William. You are not even a master vampire yet; I suggest that you remember that. No one holds authority over us except our sire or our older siblings. Which may I remind you, you have eleven of." Penn was right in spike's face now, and the younger vampire was finding himself having to look up to keep eye contact.

"Penn is right William. You know the law and you must obey. In human years you are the equivalent of a four year old. How much power does that give you over anybody?" Michael had somehow managed to get behind the youngest and had placed his hands firmly on his shoulders. "You come with us and we'll stay away from the slayer."

"And my- her friends?"

If Michael noticed the slip he didn't let on. "And her friends." He whispered soothingly. He knew the William hated to be pressured. He was only young and had been alone for so long it seemed that he had forgotten how to behave. But deep inside he was still the child he'd always been.

"Okay." Spike whispered and risked a quick glance at Giles before going to the door. The other vampires followed quickly and smiled at the man whose house they had invaded. They knew he knew about them. This was beginning to get interesting.

!"£$&()

I know it's really short but I'm in the middle of my exams and I really haven't had time to write for ages. I'm really trying guys and I swear that I'm going to finish all these fics. You just have to be patient with me for a while. I'm having a stressful time at home and school. So I'm sorry it's taken so long, but don't be surprised if there isn't another update for a while.


End file.
